sonicfanzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Reens the Hedgehog
This is an article about Reens Maricina, a character created by Reens the Hedgehog and co-owned with XophPsycho. Overview With a spring in her step and a flash of her heart charm, Reens is ready to take on any challenge that awaits her. Though still relatively young, Reens believes she can tackle anything that comes her way. She's been through hell and high water, but always manages to keep at least one step ahead. Appearance Regular Clothing Reens' new outfit consists of her original blue goggles, a dark blue sleeveless shirt, camouflage pants, a sleeveless brown jacket, and a necklace with a golden heart. A brown skirt acts as a belt for her pants. She also wears light blue finger-less gloves and white socks with black stripes on the top covered by her pants. Her shoes are dark blue boots with a white stripe down the middle and light gray soles. Alternate/Riders Outfit She has grey headphones on and her shirt now has a gold band around the middle of it, with white on the collar and bottom edge. Her shorts have been transitioned into long pants in order to keep the wind and sand off her legs. Her shoes are also a bit changed and her hair adds ribbons with little gold hearts on them. Original Outfit She originally wore goggles, a light blue shirt, blue shorts and a necklace with a golden heart. She also wore light blue finger-less gloves and white socks with black stripes on the top. Her shoes consisted of being blue converse with a white stripe down the middle and blue trim on the sole. Agravaine/Castle Shifts Whenever she is working in the castle attraction or just L.A.R.Ping in the park, Reens wears her knight armor: her breastplate is copper-colored with gold accents, along with her lower armor plating. She places gold plating with red gems over her boots. As for her helmet, it has three open spaces in the front with a red jewel on the forehead. On her side, she carries a leather sheath for her long-sword. Of course, none of the gems or gold are real. However, there is thin metal plating underneath the fake plating that belonged to her father, which she wears in memory of him. Personality Sweet, sassy, and a bit eccentric, Reens could easily be described as the slightly obsessed best friend. She loves anything pertaining to medieval times, and it takes her a little bit to transition from her job/imagination into the real world. While on the job, Reens is very sweet and helpful to every tourist who encounters her. When she is acting due to her job, she is fearless, cocky, and strong-willed. While L.A.R.P. ing, Reens takes on the personality of her alter-ego, Agravaine. Agravaine is more serious and calculative than Reens usually is, which also affects Reens' judgement and morals. Off the job, Reens' personality changes again. She is, in reality, an extremely shy person who only acts confident for attention and her paycheck each month. If you were to confront her normally, she would probably shrink in fear. History ''Birth and Early Childhood'' Reens was born in the town of Aildae in the continent of Eurish to her loving parents, Carmen and Alonzo Maricina. Her parents immigrated from Soumerca, which is why she gained some of their physical traits. She was born with her left arm intact and right arm missing, but was unable to gain a metal prosthetic until she was five years old. She gained her golden heart jewel because of a mysterious magician. Her heart had been very weak as a baby, and her parents didn’t have the money for surgery, so they asked him to heal her. He did them one better by crystallizing it, and gave her parents a severe warning never to remove the crystal. He also gave Reens her golden necklace as a focus for her eventual powers, though she claims it came from her mother. Her childhood was pretty ordinary, except for the fact that the town always celebrated medieval-style holidays, where everyone would dress up in medieval costumes and hold tournaments and festivals. Reens and her family would always attend these festivals whenever they came around. When the festivals ended, the town would clean itself up and return to its modern ways. Reens, however, had fallen in love with the medieval style of life, so she asked her father if he would train her in the ways of a knight. Alonzo had been a traveling mercenary in Soumerca, so he agreed to teach her a few things. He was also part of the Order of the Silver Hand, a knight group which aided in Reens’ training. ''Deaths in the Family'' Alonzo On one of his solo missions, Alonzo was defeated and later killed by the leader of a rival organization, the Order of the Twisted Serpent. His mission had been to destroy the Order from the inside, but he had failed. His failure led to the disbandment of the Silver Hands and, eventually, the splitting of Aildae into different regions. Carmen When the news arrived to Carmen, she was devastated due to her intense love for Alonzo. While Reens and Carlos were at school, she quietly hung herself with a belt in her closet. Neither child knew until they returned home and found the suicide note in her room. Reens was devastated afterwards, locking herself in her room and refusing food and water. Her brother Carlos tried to comfort her, but he too was reeling from the events. Carlos As a result of Carmen's death, Carlos left the house, only taking the necessities and leaving Reens money to pay for rent. He acted rather rashly, never considering all of their options. She has no idea where he is now, but searches for him in her spare time. Her grandfather thinks he is deceased, but Reens hasn't given up hope yet. Since Reens wasn't old enough to take care of King, her Mobini bulldog, and herself alone, her maternal grandfather Anthony "Tony" Thorpe offered for her to move in with him and decided to provide for her. They still live together, even though Reens eventually wants to move out on her own. ''Present Day'' Reens works in an ancient castle called the Castle of Aildae. She works there as an actress and tour guide. Her paycheck provides for her needs and the rent for Grandpa Thorpe’s home. She also uses it to buy flowers every year for her parents' graves and to search for her brother. On the side, Reens works as a mechanic in her grandfather's shop, Thorpe's Trucks and Auto Repair. Her work mostly includes minor repairs, as she is still learning. (Eventually, Reens will move to a small apartment in Station Square and attempt to find a job there. This won't happen until the end of Secret Discord,.so... Spoiler Alert!) Powers Aquakinesis/Hydrokinesis Reens has the ability to control water in all forms, including solid, liquid, and gas. She also has the ability to control other liquids besides water, such as juices or sodas. This power did not come with her golden heart abilities (see below). She discovered it at the age of seven. (Unfortunately, she cannot use any cryokinetic abilities.) Robotic Arm Though not technically a power, Reens can use her robotic arm in a variety of ways. She can fire plasma blasts from it with her cannon and use it as a battering ram. It also helps her when learning to weld, as the metal absorbs heat. She did not discover these abilities until the age of nine. Golden Heart Most of Reens' powers are derived from the golden heart jewel embedded in her chest. It connects to the necklace she wears, and whenever she uses said powers, her necklace glows. She can still use her powers without her necklace, but it takes her longer to concentrate them. The necklace acts as a focus point. Abilities 'Normal Abilities' Running Reens is a moderately fast runner. Her speed comes to about 120 mph depending on the terrain. She runs best in grassy and sandy areas, while snowy and damp areas can slow her down. Strength and Agility Her heart jewel also grants her enhanced strength and agility. She is able to lift heavy objects about 30 lbs heavier than she is and can do some agile stunts. Cool-Headed Though not really a physical ability, Reens is a very calm person. If a quarrel happens, she can usually be the first one who attempts to step in and break them up. However, this ability has a drawback. If Reens herself is the one with the quarrel, she will most likely 'freak out' and make the situation worse instead of better. 'Special Abilities' ''Super Form(s) Heartbeat Reens When Reens regularly turns super, she becomes canary yellow with crimson eyes. Her heart necklace becomes silver in this form. Additionally, her robotic arm is upgraded and can transform into any weapon that she needs, such as a javelin, sword, or ax. Her usual plasma cannon is also upgraded. Nega Reens Unfortunately, this can also have a negative effect. When Reens' negative emotions (such as depression, anger, fear, or grief) take over, they turn her sea-foam green with grey eyes. Her heart necklace is pitch-black in this form. Additionally, her speed and strength are multiplied, while her judgement is severely impaired. She will attack ''anyone she sees as a threat, regardless of being a friend or foe. Drawbacks Since Reens does not use the Chaos Emeralds for transformation (as stated in Trivia), she has to rely on her heart energy/life-force. If she uses it for an extended period of time, she will become exhausted and revert. It takes a few hours for her life-force to replenish. She can still fight in her weakened state, but not very well or for very long. Skills Knight Training Reens gained training in the ways of a knight from her father. It included swordsmanship, horse riding, and chivalry. Her grandfather slightly disapproved of it, but assisted her nonetheless by allowing her to take classes in these areas. After Alonzo’s death, Reens felt as if the classes weren’t necessary and dropped them. Science Along with knight training, Reens' father taught her regular subjects. Reens' favorite appeared to be science. Her father let her perform little experiments in their backyard, most of which involved studying animals and plant life. Her mother taught her how to make medicine from these plants and which plants to avoid. Since her parents’ deaths, Reens dropped theses classes as well, though she has a G.E.D. Mechanics Reens started learning this by tinkering with her father’s old metal armor plates. Eventually she moved to the city with her grandfather, where she was trained as a mechanic at his auto shop. Since then, Reens is able to at least attempt to fix anything mechanical, but if it is complex, she usually asks her grandfather for help. Weaknesses Aquakinesis/Hydrokinesis Though this power is one of her greatest, it is also one of her greatest weaknesses. It takes almost all of her physical energy for Reens to control the liquids, and if she loses her focus, it could lead to catastrophe, such as a large tidal wave. It is also linked to her emotions: calm waters indicate she is happy, while churning waters indicate anger or sadness. Golden Heart Again, though one of Reens' greatest powers, it is also one of her greatest weaknesses. Reens' heart jewel is essentially the replacement for her flesh heart, and if it were to be removed or damaged, Reens would either die or become increasingly unstable/insane. Her heart also keeps her powers in check, and its destruction could send them spiraling out of control. Dyslexia Considered a minor weakness, Reens is unable to read without the letters changing around and 'floating' across the page. Her father tried to help her by making her read constantly, but she still has trouble every once in awhile. She will occasionally use thick-rimmed glasses to correct this. Theme Songs Main Theme(s): Once Upon a Broken Heart by the Beu Sisters Move by I Fight Dragons Fighting Theme(s): In the End by Black Veil Brides Fight for You (DJ Dan Remix) by Morgan Page Sorrow/Dark Themes: Hello by Evanescence Sundown by Michael St. Laurent Racing/Adventure Theme: Avalanche by Tarpey Trivia * Reens' real name is Rain Selena Maricina. * She doesn't wear her glasses every day, only for reading. * She has extreme allergic reactions to dairy, hay, Mobini cats, and red food coloring. (The author is not allergic to dairy.) * She is able to turn super without the use of Chaos Emeralds. She knows what they are, but decides not to use them. (Plus, it's pretty cliche for a character to always turn super with Chaos Emeralds...) ((Although... if she were to use the Chaos Emeralds as a last resort, their power may cancel out her Heart Energy or increase it tenfold, though Reens doesn't know. As of now she doesn't want to take a huge risk.)) Any suggestions to make her better? Please either write on my wall, comment on a blog post, or comment below! Category:Fan Characters Category:User:Reens the Hedgehog